HetaGakuen: World's Nightmare
by NightmareMaid
Summary: Hi, welcome to our Nightmare Journey. We will be your maid in this trip. But we warn you. It'll be a long trip. Rated M and warning inside. Collab fiction.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one : Beginning of the Nightmares

Author note :

I... i... i... ini... FIC COLLAB SEKALIGUS FIC PERTAMA SAYA! #girang. Kenalkan! Nama saya Haruka Mifune, Nama akun FFn saya Darkness Maiden. Seperti yang saya bilang tadi, ini adalah Fic collab sekaligus Fic pertama saya. Jadi... saya mohon bimbingannya menuju jalan yang terbaik (?) #ditendang

Oh iya, partner saya adalah thisangtjoo dan Uchiha Ry-chan. Berawal dari iseng mempermainkan personifikasi-personifikasi gaje itu #ditembak- ehem. Maksud saya mempermainkan personifikasi-personifikasi terhomat*author muntah* bersama thisangtjoo di FB dan membawa Uchiha Ry-chan ke project gaje ini, lahirlah fic gaje bin ababil ini.

Yap! Author note selanjutnya akan lanjut di bawah! XD

Disclaimer : Semua chara di sini milik Hidekaz Himaruya. OC milik authors gaje ini

Warning : OC, OOC, OOT, TYPO, EYD BERANTAKAN, GORE SEDANG, CHARA DEATH

If you don't like this fic after you read it, dont review

ENJOY!

.

.

.

8) World of Nightmare (8

"Hosh... hosh…" seorang pria dengan keriwil di sebelah kanan rambutnya terlihat tengah berlari di koridor Hetalia Gakuen. Mukanya nampak ketakutan seperti melihat sesuatu yang membuatnya syok hebat. Ingin rasanya ia beristirahat untuk mengatur napasnya, namun diurungkan niatnya setelah melihat pria bertubuh besar dengan _scraf_ yang membunuh pacarnya berada di belakangnya.

'Harus sembunyi,' pikir pria tersebut. 'Tapi dimana?' pria itu mulai memasuki salah satu ruangan kelas dengan berusaha tidak menimbulkan suara sedikitpun agar si pelaku tidak menyadarinya.

Kini pria dengan keriwil itu sudah masuk ke ruangan kelas, berusaha mencari salah satu tempat sembunyi yang pas agar si pelaku tak mengetahui keberadannya. 'Aku harus cepat sembunyi!" aha! Si pria menemukan tempat yang bagus! Lemari penyimpan alat kebersihan itu bisa dia masuki! Secara perlahan si pria masuk ke lemari dan memulai mengambil _handphone_ dari sakunya. Berusaha menelpon adiknya yang mungkin sedang mencarinya sampai saat ini

_"Silahkan isi pulsa untuk bisa melakukan panggilan. Terima kasih."_

"A$%#^&*&%(%$#$# yty!," si pria mulai mengeluarkan kata-kata mutiaranya.

_BRAK!_

Suara pintu yang dibuka dengan terpaksa mengagetkan si pria dan Author yang lagi nulis. "Keluarlah~ aku punya 'hadiah' untukmu~, da!" ujar si pelaku sok manis bikin Author muntah. Si pria mulai pasrah dengan keadaannya, berdoa semoga dia disuruh makan jutaan tomat, gaje kan?. "BAAAAA!" si pelaku teriak pake toa masjid kayak lagi main petak umpet. "WAAHHH!," si pria teriak kaget sampai dewa neptunus bangun. "Jangan! Jangan! Kasihanilah aku!" si pria nangis kenceng sambil ngadahin tangan kayak pengemis di jalan. Emang dasar si pelaku ababil kebangetan, dia malah terharu "Oooh.. gitu ya? Oke! Aku nggak jadi bunuh kamu deh! Kasihan~! Dadah~! Duitnya nanti kutransfer~!" ujarnya sambil berlari meninggalkan pria itu.

Ehm, sori.. salah naskah XD mulai lagi ya, ACTION!

8) World of Nightmare (8

"Jangan! Jangan!" si pria mulai menangis kencang saat mulai ditarik ke koridor, namun si pelaku tidak peduli dan mengayunkan 'senjata'nya.

CROOOOT!

Hayo, jangan pikir mesum! #dibakar

Si pria tewas, pipa pelaku itu menancap di tengah-tengah matanya. Namun si pelaku belum puas. Dia mulai mencongkel mata si pria, lalu memotong tangan dan kaki si pria dengan senang, ckckck... namun si pelaku sudah mulai bosan "Bosan~," ujarnya. Maka pria tersebut kembali ke korban wanita yang di dadanya tertancap pipa.

Perut mayat wanita berbando tersebut mulai dikoyak-koyak si pelaku, tidak lupa juga dia mencongkel mata wanita tersebut, sedangkan mulut dan matanya yang satu lagi dijahit dengan benang. "YEEEEIII~" ujar si pelaku child mode kayak abis dibeliin balon sama om-om mesum. "Ng... kalau begini kurang menarik! Kudandanin deh~" ujarnya seraya mengambil paku dan palu. Dia mulai memasang paku di tangan dan kaki mayat wanita berbando dan mencapkannya di dinding, sedangkan kepala mayat si pria dia penggal dan dia ikat di jendela koridor di sebelah bagian tubuhnya yang lain, tidak lupa juga kaki dan tangan si pria yang juga digantung. Setelah kurang lebih 12 menit, pekerjaannya selesai. "Akhirnya selesai juga... pasti dia akan senang!" ujar si pelaku sambil minum VODKA!

Lalu, si pelaku mengambil pipanya dan mengeluarkan jantung si wanita dan menggantungnya di dinding. Tak lupa, pukul wajah si wanita sampai mukanya hancur datar seperti murid hemaprodit dari Norwegia #diinjektroll. "Entah kenapa... sepertinya ada yang kurang..." kata si Pelaku sambil pura-pura mikir. "AHA! Aku akan nulis sesuatu di dinding ini ah~" katanya seraya mengulurkan pipanya ke dalam tubuh si wanita, melumuri pipanya dengan darah segar dan menggoda bagi sang pelaku. "SELESAIII!" ujarnya sambil carameldansen. Mau tau yang dia tulis apa? Nih :

_"This victims is only a gate to REAL nightmare"_

.

.

To the next chapter...

.

.

.

Siapakah korban sang pelaku itu?

.

Siapakah si pelaku itu?

.

Apa reaksi seluruh penghuni GakuHeta bila melihatnya?

.

Apakah Author akan makan enak hari ini?

.

Eh yang di atas nggak usah dibaca, oke?^^

.

.

Saksikan "HetaGakuen : World of Nightmare" hanya di Gembel Tv!

.

.

A/N :

Author : GUE DODOL BANGET SIIIIH! #headbang Oh iya , 2 pembaca pertama yang berhasil mebak siapa pelaku dan kornban di fic ini boleh nentuin pairing dan korban buat chap. Depan XD

So... RnR, minna? #ngadahintangan


	2. Chapter 2

HetaGakuen: World's Nightmare

Hetalia – Axis Power © Hidekaz Himaruya

HetaGakuen: World's Nightmare © NightmareMaid

**Warning**: OC, OOC, gore, etc.

~ Chapter Two: Revenge ~

.

.

Rintik hujan yang terjatuh dari langit tidak mengurungkan pria berambut cokelat tua itu untuk melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari tempat di mana ia berada. Ya, sebuah tempat sunyi berhiaskan batu-batu besar bertuliskan nama, tanggal lahir juga tanggal kematian. Tentunya kalian sudah bisa menebak. Dimana gerangan pria dengan keriwil di sebelah kirinya itu berduka kini.

Kemarin malam, saudara kembarnya ditemukan tewas dengan kondisi yang sangat mengenaskan. Bersama dengan sang kekasih berketurunan Belgia yang tidak kalah mengerikan kondisi tubuhnya. Terkoyak. Seperti bangkai yang tidak pernah hidup sebelumnya.

Walaupun sebenarnya ini bukan kali pertama pria Italia itu melihat pemandang mengerikan itu di depan matanya, tentu ia masih bersedih hatinya. Yang terbujur seperti itu dihadapannya bukan orang lain. Kakaknya. Orang yang selama ini telah mengajarkannya banyak hal sekalipun kasar diterimanya dari pelajaran hidup yang diajarkan mendiang kakaknya.

Ia sendiri—tanpa sang kakak yang biasa menemani tidurnya di malam yang dingin.

"_Fratello_," panggilnya dengan suara yang terdengar sedikit parau. "Beristirahatlah dengan tenang di sana, ve."

Pria itu mengelus batu berwarna abu-abu bertuliskan nama sang kakak dengan perlahan. Seolah kini ia sedang mengelus wajah sang kakak. Bulir-bulir air mata kembali terjatuh dari sudut mata beriris _hazel_ miliknya. Ia menangis. Namun tersamar oleh hujan.

"Aku yang akan membalaskan dendammu." di sela air matanya, pria itu tersenyum. Bahkan ia mulai tertawa tidak jelas di tengah guyuran hujan di pemakaman sepi itu. Seolah ada sebuah hal yang lucu.

Kedua pupil matanya mengecil bersamaan dengan diangkatnya sebagian wajahnya yang sedari tadi tertunduk menghadap tanah. Pria itu menggerakkan bibirnya untuk mengucapkan sebuah kalimat. Namun sayang sekali suara pria itu kalah dengan suara hujan hari ini.

Pria itu bangkit dari tempatnya berduka tadi setelah sebelumnya mencium batu yang menjadi pemisah alamnya dengan alam sang kakak. Ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya. Berjalan menjauhi tempat itu dengan kedua telapak tangan yang ia masukan ke dalam saku jas hitamnya. Ia kembali menarik kedua sudut bibirnya untuk tersenyum. Walau tidak jelas hal apa yang membuat pemilik iris _hazel_ itu tersenyum. Ya—sudahlah. Setidaknya ia sudah bisa tersenyum sekarang.

_I'll take my revenge, big brother._

.

.

"Bukankah ia hebat, hm? Ia berhasil membunuh target kita!" ujar seorang perempuan beriris merah darah seraya tersenyum senang.

"Iya. Tapi entah kenapa aku merasa kasihan kepada Feliciano. Ia terlihat murung belakangan ini." jelas seorang wanita beriris _sapphire_ seraya melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Ditatapnya seorang pria berambut cokelat yang tengah terduduk di sebuah bangku taman seraya membaca sebuah buku—dengan tatapan kosong, dari balik jendela berbingkai putih itu.

"Oh, ini 'kan _permainan_, Belle. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Bukankah ia menganggukkan kepalanya ketika kau menawarinya bermain, hm?" wanita lainnya dengan rambut pirang sepinggang lengkap dengan sebuah jepitan _cross_ berwarna putih berkata. Sementara Belle hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu, siapa target kita selanjutnya? Aku sudah tidak sabar melihat banyak darah lagi di sekolah ini!" ujar Chi, wanita beriris merah darah dan berambut hitam tadi seraya mengelus kapak yang selalu ia bawa secara diam-diam ke sekolah itu.

Bianca Luz, wanita berambut pirang dan beriris ungu tersebut menjilat bibir bawahnya sendiri, "Aku sudah mengetahui orang yang tepat dalam permainan selanjutnya."

.-.-. World's Nightmare: Revenge .-.-.

"_Muchas gracias_, _hermana_! Masakanmu enak sekali!" puji seorang pria berambut cokelat tua seraya mengelus perutnya. Sepertinya ia kekenyangan setelah menyantap bekal yang dibuatkan oleh sang kakak.

"Ya, ya, ya! Terserah! Besok giliranmu yang membuatkan bekal!" balas seseorang yang dipanggil _hermana_ itu seraya memutar kedua bola matanya. Sejujurnya, ia sangat malas berhadapan dengan adiknya yang satu ini. Tapi apa boleh buat? Hanya dirinyalah satu-satunya keluarga yang dimiliki oleh pria berketurunan Spanyol yang saat ini tengah tersenyum bodoh kepada dirinya.

"Tentu! Aku akan membuatkan bekal untukmu, _hermana_! Tonio 'kan adik yang baik!"

Maria, nama wanita itu, akhirnya menarik kedua sudut bibirnya untuk tersenyum tipis. Ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengacak-ngacak rambut adiknya, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. Sesekali tak apalah untuk bersikap seperti itu sebagai seorang kakak. Ya—walaupun ada rasa sebal.

"_Hermana_, boleh aku meminta sesuatu darimu?" tanya Antonio yang sedikit mengagetkan Maria. Tumben sekali sang adik mengatakan hal seperti itu.

"Apa itu?"

Antonio menarik napas sejenak. Ia menolehkan kepalanya dan mulai menatap lekat iris _sapphire _milik sang kakak. Tersenyum kecil kemudia berkata, "Berjanjilah kau tidak akan pernah melepaskan cincin di jari manismu yang aku berikan itu. Itu sebuah tanda kalau kita bersaudara. Dan juga—berjanjilah bahwa kau tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku."

Maria menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Apa masakanku tadi meracuni pikiranmu, huh?"

"Tidak kok," Antonio menggelengkan kepalanya. "Hanya saja—aku merasa kau akan pergi jauh dari sisiku. Terlebih lagi semenjak kasus kematian Lovino dan Bella. Aku takut sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu, _hermana_. Oleh karena itu, aku ingin kau berjanji."

Mendengar hal itu, Maria hanya dapat tersenyum seraya kembali mengacak-ngacak rambut adiknya. Ia merasa senang sekaligus terharu.

"Sepertinya aku tidak akan memasak untukmu lagi, _irmão_. Aku takut membuatmu _out of character_ lebih dari ini," Maria terkekeh kecil. "Baiklah, aku berjanji. Aku tidak akan pernah melepaskan cincin ini. Begitu pun denganmu. Jangan lepaskan cincin itu jika kau tidak mau hubungan _Iberiancest_ ini lenyap."

"Hee~? Apaan tuh _Iberiancest_?" tanya Antonio seraya memasang ekspresi polos di wajahnya.

"Jangan sok tidak tahu! Bodoh kau!" Maria mencubiti pipi sang adik dengan gemasnya.

Hubungan saudara itu memang indah, bukan? Seperti halnya sepasang kakak beradik berbeda negara itu. Di bawah langit biru yang menjadi saksinya, mereka mengikat janji untuk selalu bersama. Semoga saja Tuhan menjaga janji mereka. Tanpa harus ada air mata yang terjatuh dari kedua mata mereka.

"Sebentar lagi kau akan merasakan apa yang aku rasakan, ve~" ujar sebuah suara yang sepertinya memperhatikan mereka sedari tadi. Entah dimana pun ia berada.

.

.

Gelap malam sudah menghiasi langit _Hetalia Gakuen _semenjak beberapa jam yang lalu. Namun masih saja ada beberapa siswa maupun siswi yang berada di dalam gedung tersebut. Seperti halnya Maria. Gadis dengan rambut cokelat panjang itu terlihat tengah menuruni salah satu tangga yang menjadi penghubung antara ruang kelasnya yang berada di lantai tiga, dengan loker pribadinya yang terdapat di lantai satu. Terburu-buru. Sepertinya ia mencemaskan sang adik yang sudah terlebih dahulu kembali ke rumah.

"Maria~" sebuah suara memanggil namanya tepat ketika wanita itu tengah membuka loker pribadi miliknya.

"Huh? Feliciano? Kau belum pulang?" begitu menyadari siapa orang yang tadi memanggilnya, hasrat ingin membanting sesuatu yang muncul dalam diri Maria menghilang. Malahan kini, wanita itu tersenyum ramah pada sosok pria di depannya itu.

Pria itu, Feliciano Vargas, menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia sedikit menyunggingkan senyuman di bibirnya, "Aku takut jika aku berada di rumah, ve. Aku takut menangis lagi."

"Ah—maafkan aku sudah menyinggung tentang hal itu." Maria menatap sedih Feliciano. Ia mengerti betul perasaan seorang saudara yang baru saja ditinggal mati saudaranya. Terlebih lagi mereka sepasang saudara kembar.

"Tidak apa, ve," Feliciano mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap Maria. "Waktu itu… yang bersama dengan _fratello_ terkahir kali itu…" Feliciano mulai melangkahkan kakinya untuk mendekati wanita beriris _sapphire_ itu. "Antonio, 'kan?"

Maria yang merasa bingung akan perubahan atmosfir di sekitar mereka. Perlahan mengambil satu langkah mundur. Menjauh dari Feliciano.

"I-iya. Ta-tapi kenapa tiba-tiba kamu seperti ini, Feli? Kemana senyum bodohmu itu? Apa kau berpikir—"

"Iya," Feliciano tersenyum senang. Bulir-bulir air mata mulai terjatuh dari kedua sudut matanya. "Ya—aku memang berpikir kalau Antonio lah yang membunuh kakakku. Benar, 'kan? YA, 'KAN?" Feliciano mengeluarkan sebuah gunting rumput dari balik jas seragamnya. Ia mulai tertawa sekeras-kerasnya. Membuat Maria ketakutan. Ditambah lagi dengan petir yang mulai menyambar-nyambar. Mungkinkah malam ini akan menjadi malam yang semakin menakutkan baginya?

"Dan dengan benda yang aku pinjam dari _dia _ ini. Aku akan mengambil dendamku. Dendam atas sakitnya kehilangan saudaraku sendiri, ve." Feliciano mulai menghunuskan gunting besar itu ke arah Maria. Beruntung sekai Maria berhasil menghindar dari serangan itu. Ia mulai memakai sepatunya dan berlari menjauhi loker miliknya.

"Percuma saja kau lari, ve. Aku sudah menguci semua ruangan di gedung ini. Termasuk ruangan-ruangan dimana para murid lainnya berada, ve." Feliciano hanya melangkahkan kakinya dengan santai untuk kembali mendekati wanita berambut cokelat panjang itu.

"Sial! Seseorang tolong aku!" teriak Maria seraya menggedor-gedor pintu yang pembatas antara ruangan loker dan bagian lainnya dalam gedung itu.

"Percuma, ve."

Maria yang menyadari keberadaan Feliciano yang semakin mendekati dirinya. Mulai mencari celah untuk kabur dari pria baik hati yang ternyata seorang psikopat itu.

"Kau sudah gila!" Maria yang berhasil menemukan celah untuk kabur dari pria Italia itu langsung berlari menuju ke sana. Sayang sekali pergerakkan kedua kaki Maria kalah cepatnya dengan pergerakkan tangan kiri Feliciano yang berhasil mencengkram kepalanya yang bahkan tanpa harus menolehkan kepalanya.

"Sudah kubilang itu percuma, ve," Feliciano menarik tubuh Maria dan memeluk wanita itu dari belakang. "Aku akan membuat Antonio merasakan sakit ini." Feliciano mulai melebarkan dua mata pisau gunting tersebut dan mengarahkannya ke leher jenjang milik Maria.

"Jangan! Kumohon! Antonio tidak bersalah! Bukan dia yang membunuh kakakmu! Jangan libatkan kami dalam masalah ini!" teriak Maria sekeras mungkin. Air mata perlahan turun dari sudut matanya. Inilah ketakutan terbesarnya dalam hidup.

"Oh~ tapi dia yang terakhir bersama kakakku, ve."

"Masih ada Bella!"

Feliciano tertawa mendengarkan ucapan itu.

"Bella katamu? Dia bahkan mati bersamanya!" Feliciano semakin mempersempit jarak antara kedua mata pisau itu dengan leher Maria.

"Tapi—"

"Selamat tinggal, Maria~" Feliciano langsung menempelkan kedua mata pisau itu di leher wanita dalam pelukannya itu. Ia mengguntingnya seperti tengah menggunting sebuah kertas. Ia tidak peduli dengan darah yang bermuncratan seperti air yang keluar dari berbagai urat yang terdapat di leher itu. Maria yang tentunya merasa sangat tersiksa dengan itu sudah tidak bisa mengeluarkan rintihan apapun lagi. Yang terakhir dilihatnya hanyalah gelap. Semuanya gelap sebelum akhirnya ia kehilangan nyawanya di tangan Feliciano.

"Wah, wah~ cepat sekali matinya, ve~" Feliciano melepaskan pelukannya. Membiarkan tubuh yang penuh dengan darah itu terjatuh begitu saja dengan kepala yang nyaris terpisah dari tubuhnya. Ia mendekati tubuh itu seraya menggenggam tangan kanan yang sekarang sudah tak bertuan lagi. Iris _hazel_nya sibuk memandangi sebuah cincin emas yang melingkar di jari manis wanita itu. Ia pun kembali memainkan gunting besar itu memotong satu persatu jari jemari Maria.

Tidak ada penyesalan yang tersirat. Ia malah tertawa senang. Seperti seorang anak kecil yang baru saja mendapat mainan.

"Apalagi ya, ve~?" Feliciano mengelus-ngelus dagunya. Mencari bagian tubuh mana lagi yang harus ia _mainkan_.

Dan pandangannya pun tertuju pada bagian atas tubuh Maria. Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, Feliciano langsung membuka paksa kulit yang menutupi organ dalam milik Maria.

"Ve~" Feliciano yang sudah berhasil melihat bagian dalam organ Maria, segera menggunting beberapa urat yang menempel pada bagian jantung itu. Ia mengeluarkan jantung tak berdetak itu dari tempatnya semula berada.

"Indahnya, ve. Dan ini semakin indah karena sudah tidak berdetak lagi." ujar Feliciano seraya menghirup aroma darah yang menempel pada jantung itu. Juga yang berceceran di seragamnya maupun di lantai.

"Wah~ di luar hujan. Aku harus segera pulang~" Feliciano beranjak pergi meninggalkan tubuh Maria. Namun ia berubah pikiran dan kembali mendekati tubuh berlumuran darah itu. Ia menggeretnya dan meletakkannya di loker pribadi pemilik tubuh itu. Lengkap dengan potongan jari dan cincinnya. Hanya saja jantungnya—dibawa pulang sebagai hiasan.

"Oh ya, satu lagi, ve." Feliciano mencolek darah yang masih basah dan menempel di pipinya. Ia menuliskan sebuah kalimat sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan loker yang perlahan ia tutup.

.

.

"Semuanya! Jangan mendekat!" teriak seorang guru untuk memperingatkan para muridnya.

"Ada apa lagi memangnya?"

"Ada seorang murid lagi yang terbunuh. Mayatnya ada di dalam loker ini." jelas guru tersebut yang langsung membuat gempar seisi gedung. Termasuk _dia_.

"Minggir!" _dia_, pria dengan rambut cokelat tua dan iris _emerald_ itu menerobos kerumunan guru dan siswa yang berada di sekitar loker itu. Dengan terengah ia menatap tak percaya loker yang penuh dengan bercak darah itu.

Setelah menelan ludah dan memberanikan dirinya untuk membuka pintu tersebut, pria itu menempelkan salah satu telapak tangannya dan mulai membuka pintu loker itu perlahan. Sampai akhirnya—

Maafkan aku yang tidak bisa menjaga janji kita.

Sebuah cincin emas terjatuh dari dalam loker itu. Sebuah cincin yang sama seperti yang tengah dikenakan oleh pria itu pada jari manisnya.

Maafkan aku yang ternyata sudah harus pergi meninggalkanmu terlebih dahulu.

"_HERMANA!"_

_This is my revenge…_

~ To be continue ~

A/N: !Hola~ maafkan saya karena terlalu lama mengerjakkan fict ini dari target semula. /dibunuh Frau Haruka dan Frau Tjoo/ dan lagi… MAAF KALAU INI FAIL BANGET! Saya ngejar waktu, karena beberapa hari yang lalu sibuk dengan urusan sekolah. Orz! /jangancurhat

Disini saya berusaha memenuhi permintaan TeQueiro-san yang merequest pairing Iberiancest (alasan lain karena saya memang suka pairing ini dengan fem!Portugal XD), tapi maaf karena dalam cerita ini salah satu dari pairing itu akan mati. ; u ; dan juga maaf buat minna-san yang sudah merequest, request-an kalian kami tampung dulu ya~

Dan biasanya saya menamai fem!Portugal dengan Belle Julians. Tapi ternyata Belle yang saya maksud udah jadi anggota Nightmare United duluan. Lol! Jadi mendadak ngasih namanya. Orz~!

Sekali lagi saya minta maaf atas kekurangan dalam chapter ini. Tapi saya atau kami menunggu review dari kalian semua. :3

Sampai bertemu di chapter selanjutnya bersama Frau Tjoo! XD

Sign,

Uchiha Ry-chan / Frau Ry

Special thanks to: **thisangtjoo**, **Ichigo Kenji**, **TeQueiro**, **Memenesia**, **Mokakoshi**, **apa aja boleh**, **Kuroneko Lind**, dan **Nom nom**.

OMAKE (By Darkness Maiden) :

"Hei..." seorang wanita beriris merah darah terlihat berbicara ke sebuah rumah tua yang nyaris rubuh dan sudah terbakar. "Aku... masih ingin merasakan kasih sayang kalian. Aku mau kalian membelai, mencium, memberi nasihat... bahkan memarahiku," wanita yang diketahui bernama Chi Monroe itu mulai menangis. "Aku benci... tidak ada yang peduli padaku sama sekali... aku ingin diperhatikan dan disayang kalian!, tapi... itu tidak mungkin kan?" kini Chi mulai menangis keras. "**Ayah, ibu, kakak**... tenang saja... aku akan membalas dendam kalian! **dia **dan semua orang yang berhubungan dengannya... akan aku bunuh dengan kapak kalian ini. **DIA **AKAN MERASAKAN KEPEDIHAN DAN KESENDIRIANKU!" ujar Chi seraya berjalan dengan senyum menyeramkan di wajahnya. baru lima langkah dia berjalan, dia kembali tersenyum ke rumah itu.

"**Welcome to your nightmare**..."

dan Chi pun kembali berjalan meninggalkan rumah itu


	3. Chapter 3

Warning: Idem ama sebelumnya (baca: males ngetik ulang) + AU (lupa ditulis dari kemaren #ditampar)

**.**

**.**

**xXx_HetaGakuen: World's Nightmare_xXx**

**Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekazu Himaruya**

**HetaGakuen: World's Nightmare © NightmareMaid**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**xXx_HetaGakuen: World's Nightmare_xXx**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 3. Esta es Mi Venganza

Matahari bersinar cerah sekali siang ini, berkebalikan dengan suasana HetaGakuen yang sedang dirundung duka. Sekolah itu telah kehilangan salah satu murid terbaiknya─hanya selang satu hari setelah kematian dua murid lainnya, yang dibunuh secara sadis.

Yang paling tersakiti tentu saja sang _irmão._

Pemuda berambut cokelat tua itu duduk diam dengan ekspresi datar yang tak biasa. Dua sahabatnya yang sedari tadi cemas akan keadaannya berusaha untuk menghibur atau membuat pemuda itu mau menumpahkan emosinya. Hei, menangis meraung-raung itu jauh lebih baik daripada diam saja, kau tahu.

"Antonio, mau coba _escargot_-ku?" Tanya Francis Bonnefoy sambil mempelihatkan kotak bekalnya untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Alih-alih merespon, pemuda itu tetap diam sambil terus memasang ekspresi langkanya.

"Hei! Ayo kita jalan-jalan, Antonio yang _awesome_!" Gilbert Beilschmidt sampai rela menyebut Antonio _awesome _demi mencairkan suasana. Namun sama saja, Antonio tak pernah sekalipun merespon usaha mereka.

Francis dan Gilbert bertukar pandang dan mengangkat bahunya bersamaan. Gilbert lalu membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Francis yang disambut anggukan oleh pemuda bersurai pirang bergelombang itu.

"Tunggu disini, _mon cheri_," Francis dan Gilbert pergi meninggalkan Antonio.

Beberapa saat kemudian mereka berdua menyeret paksa seorang gadis bertubuh pendek berambut pirang ikal sepinggang dengan jepit _cross _warna merah dan menghempaskannya ke hadapan Antonio. Antonio menatap gadis itu sejenak lalu beralih menatap kedua sahabatnya dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Kami bawakan Bianca untukmu," ucap Gilbert sambil menyeringai.

Mata _emerald _Antonio teralih kembali ke arah Bianca. Gadis berdarah Polandia-Perancis itu tengah membersihkan lututnya yang kotor sambil merutuk pelan dalam bahasa Polandia. Gadis yang diam-diam suka berada di dapur itu memang resmi telah menjadi 'mainan'-nya dan kedua sahabatnya sejak pertama masuk HetaGakuen. Ia tidak tahu kenapa, tapi itu mungkin karena rupa Bianca yang mirip boneka, ditunjang dengan tubuh mungilnya yang membuat mereka gemas.

Antonio berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Bianca yang masih terduduk di rerumputan, menyuruhnya berdiri.

"Buatkan aku _zurek_." [1]

* * *

Seporsi besar _zurek _dengan sup mengepul terhidang di hadapan Antonio. Pemuda itu pun segera menyantapnya tanpa banyak bicara.

Di balik konter, Bianca melepas sarung tangan tahan panasnya dan melipat kedua tangannya. Mata _dark violet_-nya yang besar menatap Antonio dengan intens.

Merasa dipandangi, Antonio mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Bianca dengan sorot bertanya.

"Aku turut berduka cita atas kakakmu," kata Bianca pelan. Air muka Antonio langsung berubah suram seperti tadi.

"...dan aku tahu siapa pembunuhnya," Bianca tak dapat menyembunyikan seringainya saat Antonio menyemburkan kuah supnya. _Oh, ini menarik._

Tiba-tiba Antonio menarik kerah seragam Bianca hingga Bianca nyaris jatuh menimpanya jika kedua tangannya tidak segera bertumpu pada meja konter. Ia sempat melihat seringaian yang singgah di bibir tipis Bianca sebelum menghilang dengan cepat.

"Kau bercanda!" Kata Antonio keras. Untung saja saat itu dapur kafeteria sedang sepi karena semua orang sedang berkumpul di aula, tengah berduka.

"Terserah jika kau tidak mau percaya," sahut Bianca. "ngomong-ngomong, kau bisa lepaskan kemejaku sekarang."

Antonio semakin menarik kerah Bianca sehingga jarak antar wajah mereka terpaut beberapa senti. "Beritahukan padaku sekarang," ucapnya kasar.

"Akan kuberitahu jika kau mau bergabung dengan permainan kami," Bianca sengaja mengulur waktu, menikmati rasa penasaran Antonio yang semakin menjadi.

"Baiklah aku ikut! Jadi cepat beritahu aku!" Antonio mengguncang-guncangkan pegangannya pada kerah kemeja putih berbalut rompi merah gadis itu.

Bianca mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Antonio. Ia menyunggingkan senyum keji saat bibirnya bergerak membisikkan sebuah nama. Tangannya yang terampil menyelinap masuk ke kantong celana tartan merah Antonio, meninggalkan secarik kertas disana dan menepuknya dua kali sebelum bergerak menjauh.

_This game has just getting more fun..._

* * *

"Chris!" Seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang tergerai dengan bunga anggrek tersemat di telinga kanan berlari-lari kecil di koridor sepulang sekolah. Ia menghampiri seorang pemuda bersurai cokelat keemasan yang tengah memainkan batang lolipop di mulutnya.

Christopher Scott Kirkland menoleh dan tangan kanannya terangkat untuk menahan gadis itu untuk memeluknya.

"Hn?"

"Ayo kita pulang sama-sama! Rumah kita searah, bukan?" Kirana memeluk lengan kiri Chris.

"Aku masih ada keperluan. Kau pulang sendiri saja, sana," sahut Chris acuh tak acuh sembari berusaha melepas rangkulan Kirana di lengan kirinya.

"Kejamnya..." Kirana mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal dan melepas rangkulannya dengan enggan.

Mata hijau Chris menangkap sosok pemuda bertubuh pendek yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka. "Ah, Kiku! Kau antarkan Kirana, ya?"

Pemuda yang dipanggil Kiku tergeragap dan menghampiri mereka berdua dengan gugup. Mata cokelat gelapnya mencuri-curi pandang ke Kirana.

"Kau antar Kirana pulang ya? Aku sedang sibuk, jadi tidak bisa pulang bersamanya," ujar Chris, mengulang perkataannya.

"Ah, b-baiklah," jawab Kiku pelan.

Kirana menunduk menatap lantai marmer berwarna salmon dengan kesal. Kedua tangannya terkepal erat di sisi tubuhnya.

Chris tersenyum singkat lalu tatapannya beralih pada Kirana dan ia menghela napas panjang. Gadis yang merepotkan.

"Hei," Chris mengangkat dagu Kirana tapi gadis itu menepis tangannya dengan kasar. "Jangan cemberut begitu dong. Kau jelek sekali," ucap Chris, kedua tangannya memegang kedua pipi Kirana dan mendongakkannya sehingga Kirana menatapnya. Kirana memalingkan wajahnya, menolak untuk menatap mata _jade _Chris.

"Kiranaa..." desah Chris lelah, "Ayolah, kenapa kau se-_sensitive _ini? Kau sedang PMS ya?" detik berikutnya kepalan tinju menghantam sudut bibir Chris.

Chris melepaskan tangannya dan menyentuh sudut bibirnya yang terasa nyeri. Ia menatap Kirana ngeri. Untung saja tidak sampai berdarah.

Kirana mendekati Chris dan berjinjit. Tangan kanannya meraih tangan kiri Chris dan menariknya sehingga tubuh Chris condong ke depan. Lalu tanpa peringatan Kirana menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Chris dan melumatnya sekilas sebelum buru-buru menarik kembali wajahnya yang merah padam.

"Kira─"

"Aku pergi dulu," Kirana langsung menarik tangan Kiku dan berlari keluar gerbang. Meninggalkan Chris yang terbengong-bengong di koridor akibat ulah Kirana.

Kiku mengikuti langkah Kirana dengan hati berdebar-debar. Matanya melirik tangannya yang masih digenggam erat oleh Kirana. Ia pun balas menggenggam tangan Kirana dengan ragu-ragu.

Kirana memelankan langkahnya begitu merasa sudah cukup jauh dari sekolah. Ia mengatur napasnya yang memburu dan jantungnya yang berdegup kencang. Kemudian ia menyadari tangannya yang masih bertaut dengan tangan Kiku. "Ah, maaf," ia segera melepaskan tangannya, namun tidak dengan Kiku yang tangannya masih terus menggenggam tangan Kirana. Ia mengerjap melihat Kiku yang dengan santai berjalan di sebelahnya.

Tidak terasa mereka sudah sampai di depan apartemen Kirana.

"Kiku, kau bisa melepaskan tanganku sekarang," ujar Kirana.

"Ah, iya," Kiku akhirnya melepas genggamannya dengan enggan.

"Terima kasih banyak ya, sudah mau mengantarku," Kirana tersenyum manis pada Kiku. Kiku menggumam pelan yang diartikan Kirana sebagai iya.

Kiku berjalan mendekati Kirana sehingga ujung sepatu mereka bersentuhan. Kirana menaikkan alisnya namun tidak mengatakan apa-apa─ia menunggu Kiku berbicara. Kedua tangan Kiku melingkari tubuh Kirana dan menariknya mendekat, merasakan sentakan kaget Kirana.

"Dapatkah aku menjadi pengganti Chris?" kemudian bibir Kiku menempel di bibir Kirana tanpa permisi.

Mereka berdua sama sekali tidak menyadari adanya sepasang mata yang mengawasi mereka dari kejauhan.

* * *

"Hoi, Kiku!"

Kiku menoleh ke asal suara dan ia langsung bertemu pandang dengan mata hijau Antonio yang berbinar cerah. Ia tersenyum dan memelankan langkahnya, menunggu Antonio menyusulnya.

"Sedang apa disini? Tumben sekali," kata Kiku membuka percakapan.

"Ahaha... Tidak kok, aku kebetulan sedang berjalan-jalan di sekitar sini," Antonio menyunggingkan senyum lebarnya, "Kau tadi habis dari mengantar Kirana, ya?" tebak Antonio yang kemudian membuat pipi Kiku diwarnai semburat _pink_. Tanpa menunggu jawaban Kiku, Antonio melanjutkan, "Biar kutebak lagi, kau menyukai Kirana kan? Tapi perasaanmu bertepuk sebelah tangan karena dia menyukai Chris. Aku betul, kan, hmm?"

Rona di pipi Kiku semakin tebal dan Kiku nampak tak bisa berkata-kata karena Antonio menebak semuanya dengan sangat tepat. Akhirnya setelah beberapa lama, ia mengangguk pelan dan menatap langit dengan pandangan menerawang.

"Aku tahu triknya agar Kirana selalu memikirkanmu," bisik Antonio. Kiku menoleh cepat ke arahnya dan Antonio melanjutkan, "Dengan membuatkannya masakan enak."

"_Souka_..." Kiku mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Mau kuberitahu resep masakan yang enak? Dijamin Kirana suka," tanya Antonio sambil menaik-turunkan kedua alisnya. Kiku langsung mengangguk semangat dan sesaat kemudian ia ditarik Antonio kembali ke sekolah.

"Kenapa kita ke sekolah, Antonio?" tanya Kiku. Ia juga heran darimana Antonio mendapatkan serenceng kunci-kunci ruangan di sekolah.

"Kita belajar membuatnya di dapur kafeteria," jawab Antonio sambil membuka kunci kafeteria dan menekan saklar-saklar.

"Kita bisa membuatnya di rumahku. Aku yakin semua yang dibutuhkan ada disana," ucap Kiku yang merasa sedikit ketakutan dengan hawa senja yang dingin.

Antonio tidak merespon ucapan Kiku. Ia sibuk mengeluarkan alat-alat masak dari rak dan menatanya di meja. Lalu ia merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan secarik kertas. Ia memberikan kertas itu kepada Kiku, "Tulis pesanmu disini terlebih dahulu. Aku akan menyiapkan bahan-bahannya."

Kiku menurut. Ia menuliskan pesan pribadinya, sesekali ia mendongak memandangi langit-langit dapur kafeteria─berpikir. Ia terlalu asyik menulis sehingga tidak menyadari Antonio yang memegang pisau daging berdiri di belakangnya dengan raut wajah berbahaya.

"Sudah selesai," Kiku meletakkan pulpennya di atas meja dan berbalik. Sesuatu berkelebat di hadapan wajahnya dan tahu-tahu ia merasakan perih yang teramat sangat di perutnya. Ia menunduk dan melihat sayatan panjang tercetak di perut hingga dadanya. Darah menetes dengan cepat membentuk genangan di bawah kakinya.

"AAAAHHH!" Kiku berteriak ketakutan saat menyadari apa yang tengah Antonio lakukan padanya. Ia mundur perlahan dan bersiap akan lari dari ruangan itu namun Antonio lebih dulu mengayunkan pisau dagingnya dan memotong kaki kanan Kiku tepat di lipatan lutut. Kiku menjerit saat tubuhnya tumbang ke lantai yang digenangi darah dari kakinya sendiri.

"A...Antonio?" tanya Kiku terbata-bata, menahan sakit yang tak terperi di kakinya. "Kenapa...?"

"Aku sedang meminta bayaran darimu untuk Maria," jawab Antonio ramah.

"B...bayaran apa?" Kiku membelalak bingung mendengar nama Maria dikait-kaitkan dengannya.

"Bayaran untuk memisahkanku darinya," Antonio mengelus rambut Kiku perlahan, "Yang akan dibayar dengan kematianmu malam ini," ia menjambak helaian hitam Kiku dengan kasar, menimbulkan erangan dari pemiliknya.

"TIDAK, ANTONIO! Aku tidak membunuh Maria! Aku bersumpah!" teriak Kiku kesakitan.

"Haha, tentu saja, Kiku. Mana ada penjahat mengaku," Antonio tertawa renyah. Kemudian tiba-tiba ia menghujamkan pisaunya ke betis kirinya dan menggerakkannya secara vertikal sehingga luka itu memanjang sampai ke telapak kakinya.

Air mata Kiku mengalir dan ia berusaha keras menahan isakannya dengan menggigit bibirnya hingga berdarah. Salah apa dia sehingga ia dituduh membunuh Maria?

"Hmm..." Antonio mengambil secarik kertas lagi di saku celananya, kali ini bukan kertas kosong─kertas yang bertuliskan resep. "Pertama-tama, pisahkan sayap dan kaki ayam." Ia mengerenyit, "Mungkin maksudnya tangan dan kaki, ya?"

Erangan kesakitan kembali melompat keluar dari mulut Kiku saat Antonio menebas kedua tangan dan satu kakinya yang tersisa.

"Antonio! Tolong, henti...kan! AAAARRRGGHH!"

"Potong jadi sembilan bagian."

"AAAAHHHH!"

Antonio mencacah tubuh Kiku dengan cermat, dimulai dari bagian bawah hingga bagian atas. Darah sudah menodai wajah dan seragamnya.

Terakhir, Antonio mengayunkan pisaunya ke leher Kiku, memisahkan kepalanya dari potongan tubuhnya. Setelah itu ia meletakkan pisau dagingnya dan berjongkok di sebelah tubuh yang sudah tidak bernyawa itu. Ia mencongkel kedua _onyx _Kiku dengan kedua tangannya dan menyimpannya di dalam toples kecil berisi cairan formalin yang telah ia siapkan sebelumnya.

"Fiuh..." Antonio berdiri dan memandangi sekitarnya yang dipenuhi bercak-bercak darah, "Harus kerja bakti niih~"

* * *

Kirana melangkah memasuki koridor dengan was-was. Ia merasa sangat malu dengan peristiwa kemarin. Ia benar-benar tidak ingin bertemu dengan Chris saat ini.

Yang langsung tidak terkabul saat ia melihat Chris berdiri memandangi lokernya dengan tatapan aneh. Dan Chris tidak sendiri, ada beberapa siswa yang bergerombol di dekatnya, sama-sama memandangi lokernya. Loker Kirana.

Kirana langsung merasa heran. Ada apa di lokernya sehingga membuat mereka bergerombol disana? Bukannya lokernya terkunci?

Menguatkan hati, Kirana berjalan agak cepat ke lokernya, sambil berusaha menenangkan jantungnya yang mulai bergemuruh lagi.

"Oh, Kirana. Aku mencium bau yang tidak enak dari lokermu," kata Chris saat Kirana menghampirinya.

"Bau tidak enak?" Kirana mengerenyitkan keningnya, merasa tidak pernah menyimpan sesuatu yang macam-macam di lokernya. Ia semakin bingung saat hidungnya ikut mencium aroma yang tidak enak. _Sangat_ tidak enak.

Kirana membuka kunci lokernya sambil menutupi hidungnya. Sialan, baunya semakin kuat.

Pintu loker terbuka dan beberapa siswa yang bergerombol di depan lokernya menjerit keras. Tidak sedikit yang muntah di tempat.

Kirana tertegun mendapati semangkuk besar sup yang sudah dikerubungi lalat di dalam lokernya.

Chris menahan napasnya saat sesuatu jatuh dan menggelinding di dekat kakinya. Sebuah kepala dengan darah yang sudah mengering. Milik Kiku Honda. Tanpa tubuh dan tanpa bola mata.

Terdengar suara 'srek' dan 'bruk' berkali-kali. Chris mendongak dan mendapati Kirana tengah membuka kantong plastik hitam dan menjatuhkan semua isinya. Ada sepasang kaki dan tangan putih yang bernoda darah kehitaman.

Kini semuanya menjerit termasuk Kirana yang sepertinya telah mendapatkan kembali kesadarannya.

"KIRANA!" seru Chris saat melihat Kirana limbung. Pingsan.

xX_TO BE CONTINUED_XX

* * *

[1] Zurek adalah makanan khas Polandia yang terdiri dari semangkuk sup, empat potong roti tawar gandum, satu sosis daging, dan setengah telur rebus yang ditaburi bumbu semacam bawang putih yang ditumbuk.

* * *

Hai! Kembali di HetaGakuen bersama kami! Kali ini saya─Frau Tjoo yang oresama ini #plak─minta maaf karena mengangkat tema makanan di chapter tiga ini pada bulan puasa #bows

Untuk Mokakoshi-san, maaf kalo request ScottNesia-nya kurang mantep dan malah ditambahi Japan #bows

Dan juga, saya minta maaaaaf banget telat update-nya soalnya benar-benar disibukkan dengan tugas yang langsung menumpuk di hari pertama sekolah (tugas essay bahasa Inggris bahkan sebelum jam setengah tujuh di hari pertama!)

Oke, sudah cukup curcolnya. Sampai bertemu di chapter depan bersama Frau Haruka! ^0^

Oh iya, kalau pengen tahu Bianca, bisa dilihat di ava akun saya, thisangtjoo.

Sip! Jangan bosan review, ya?

thisangtjoo.


	4. Chapter 4

HetaGakuen

.xX~World's Nightmare~Xx.

Disclaimer : All chara except OC belong to Hidekaz Himaruya

Warning : OC, OOC, OOT, GORE, Death chara, AU, bahasa gaul

.

.

.

* * *

Police Investigation : Victim's data

1. Lovino Vargas

Nationalism : Italy (south)

Age : 17

Cause of death : All bodies are been cutting by unknown sharp weapon.

2. Bella

Nationalism : Belgium

Age : 17

Cause of death : Head are been hitting by unknown weapon, bodies are been cutting by unknown sharp weapon

* * *

Chapter 4 : Art of Vengeance

Hari ini langit mendung, sangat pas dengan situasi di Hetalia Gaken yang kehilangan 5 pelajar terbaik mereka berturut-turut. Polisi mulai menyebar dan murid-murid mulai bersikap waspada terhadap apapun, takut nasib mereka akan sama seperti mereka yang telah terbunuh dengan sadis.

Lain halnya dengan para anggota United Nightmare yang senang dan berpesta pora di rumah mewah milik Belle atas keberhasilan mereka membunuh 5 orang dengan sangat mudah.

"Kau hebat sekali, frau Luz! Kau bisa menipunya semudah itu!" Ujar Chi sambil tersenyum senang, Belle mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Terima kasih, frau Chi~. Oh iya, kali ini giliranmu loh! Kau sudah tau siapa yang akan kau incar?" kata Luz senang karena dipuji sang gadis yang terkenal paling psycho ini.

"Tentu saja! Awalnya sih, aku mau 'dia' yang menjadi korban. Tapi alangkah baiknya bila 'dia' tersiksa terlebih dulu!" jawab Chi misterius.

"Memangnya siapa yang kau incar, frau Chi?" tanya Belle keheranan.

Chi hanya tersenyum misterius, "Kau akan lihat nanti," jawabnya seraya mengajak Ivan Braginski -murid asal Russia- keluar ke halaman belakang.

8) World's Nightmare (8

11.45.28, Hetalia Gakuen, koridor barat lantai 2

4 foto terletak di sebuah meja di aula Hetalia Gakuen, foto Lovino, Bella, Maria, dan Kiku. Menandakan mereka yang telah pergi karena sebuah pembunuhan yang terjadi di sekolah itu.

"Lucu sekali ekspresi mereka..." ujar Chi pada Belle yang berjalan menyusuri koridor Hetalia Gakuen menunjuk murid-murid yang raut wajahnya menampakkan ketakutan yang amat besar. "Bagaimana kabar dari **dia**?" tanya Belle pada Chi yang asyik mengelus kapak kesayangannya. "**Dia **bilang polisi menyebar dari jam 7 malam sampai jam 8 malam, namun akan ada 2 polisi yang berjaga malam ini." Jawab Chi tersenyum "Lily adalah mata-mata yang hebat," lanjutnya sambil mengingat-ngingat saat dia menghasut Lily masuk ke dalam United Nightmare.

Perhatiannya beralih ke pria yang-ngakunya-awesome-padahal-asem-kayak-jeruk-campur-jahe. Emang ada jeruk campur jahe? Nggak. Itu cuma khayalan author kok.

Pria asem yang merasa diperhatikan Chi daritadi menghampiri Chi. "Kenapa liat-liat? Suka sama gue yang AWESOME ini? Kesesese~!" tanyanya ke Chi dengan senyum bego. GEPLAKKK! Untung dia Cuma ditampar bukan ditebas pake kapak Chi yang sedari tadi dipegangnya.

Belle Cuma bisa jawdrop.

"Nggak! Ngapain gue suka sama lo? Kepedean banget sih!" Chi berteriak ke pria asem tersebut sambil menodongkan kapaknya.

"Santai, bro! Slow..." si asem mulai gemeter liat sang 'Blood Maiden' mulai menodongkan pisaunya.

Berhubung tadi author hampir mau dilindes tank karena nyebut asem melulu, dari sini kita pake nama si pria asem yang asli.

"Pasti lo suka sama gue kan? Secara gue tuh AWESOME! Kesesesese~!" kata si pria as-author dilindes- maksud author, kata Gilbert narsis bikin author hampir mati.

"Sekali lagi lo ngomong kayak tadi... gue jamin masa depan lo nggak lama lagi." Ujar Chi pake senyum yangire. Belle masih jawdrop.

"Oke, oke... ya udah lah. Daripada kepala gue yang AWESOME berakhir di tangan lo, gue yang AWESOME pergi aja deh..." akhirnya tuhan memihak Chi, sang asem alias Gilbert nyerah dan pergi menuju 2 sahabtnya yang juga agak bego tersebut, author langsung ngadain syukuran.

Chi tersenyum mengerikan saat Gilbert pergi meninggalkannya. Bukan, bukan karena soal yang tadi. Namun karena persoalan lain yang akan dia lalui nanti malam. Merasa tau apa arti senyum Chi saat Gilbert meninggalkan mereka berdua, Belle ikut tersenyum menyeramkan.

8) World's Nightmare (8

21.06.15, Hetalia Gakuen, koridor timur lantai 3

Sang gadis berpakain _maid _dan bermata merah darah itu selesai menjelaskan strateginya ditemani sang kekasih, Ivan Braginski.

"Nah, beres! Sekarang tugas kau gampang sekali, hanya seperti kemarin, **membunuhnya**!" kata sang gadis berpakaian _maid_ kepada Ivan

"Beres, akan segera kulaksanakan, Chi" ujar Ivan seraya mencium Chi. Yang dicium blushing.

22.14.38, Hetalia Gakuen, koridor timur lantai 2

Semua murid sudah berada di rumahnya masing-masing, tidur atau mungkin sedang rate m sama pairnya. Kecuali sang pria asem albino itu, yang baru keluar dari sebuah gudang karena sang guru tergalak di Hetalia Gakuen, Germania, mengurungnya di gudang. Ya, gimana nggak dikurung! Masa GURU KILLER malah dilempar telor sama tepung! Begitu ditanya kenapa, si asem malah jawab "Iseng, pak. Kesesese~" diiringi tawa anehnya.

And this is it! Dikurung di gudang sampai ulang sekolah. Tapi mungkin pak Germania lupa, makannya di terkurung sampai jam segini.

Kayaknya author nyiksa Gilbert banget deh di chapter ini...

Back to topic,

"NGGAK AWESOME! Masa gue dikurung sampe jam segini? Gila ya, tuh orang? Anjir!" Gilbert misuh-misuh gaje sambil berjalan menyusuri koridor lantai 2.

"Wah, ada Gilbert, da~ kenapa belum pulang da~?" tanya si tukang pipa alias Ivan Braginski muncul secara tiba-tiba di belakang Gilbert.

"Bahaya loh, jam segini pergi sendiri~," Ivan berjalan mendekati Gilbert dengan muka kayak nih-anak-enak-diraep-nih-kayaknya.

Author dan para fujodanshi yang mendengarnya langsung berbondong-bondong kesana, tak terkecuali Kiku Honda yang sudah menjadi arwah di dalam sana, dan berakhir dibubarin frau Ry-chan dan frau Tjoo karena OOT.

"Daripada sama lo, mending gue pergi sendiri kali," jawab Gilbet sambil julurin lidah dan buru-buru meninggalkan Ivan karena takut di raep-eh, salah-maksud saya, di apa-apain.

Gilbert lari ninggalin Ivan karena ketakutan, namun berhenti setelah diteraikin "DI TANGGA ADA HANTUNYA BELLA, DA~" dasar penakut.

22.23. 51, Hetalia Gakuen, koridor timur lantai 3.

Karena terpaksa, Gilbert akhirnya menuruti permintaan Ivan dan pulang bersama.

Dikarenakan suara author yang menggema di kuping Gilbert untuk mencairkan awkward scene ini, Gilbert menanyakan Ivan perihal kejadian yang di alami Hetalia Gakuen.

"Hei, menurutmu... siapa yang melakukan itu semua?" tanyanya ke Ivan sambil -entah kenapa- gemeteran.

"..." Ivan diam tak berkata apapun.

"Mereka, Lovino, Bella, Maria, Kiku... mereka semua... terbunuh dengan sadis. Dan setahuku, tidak ada yang dendam pada mereka," ujar Gilbert gemeter, mengingatkan author akan Raivis.

"..." Ivan tetap diam, tidak merespon.

"Hei," Gilbert setengah berteriak, takut Ivan kesurupan.

"..."

"Ivan?"

BRAAAAAAAAK

Beruntunglah Gilbert tinggal dengan adiknya yang sifatnya udah kayak kapten siap tempur, dia cepat menyadari saat Ivan mengayunkan pipanya. Dan menghantam tembok koridor.

"NGGAK AWESOME! GILA!" mulai deh, Gilbert teriak-teriak gaje dengan gemeteran. 'Masa orang awesome kayak gue mau dibunuh kayak si Kiku?' pikirnya. Kiku bersin di alam sana.

"..." Ivan tetap diam, namun bibirnya menunjukkan senyum dan pupil matanya melebar, layaknya binatang yang menunjukkan mangsanya

Gilbert yang (agak) lihai menghindari serangan pipa keramat Ivan secara bertubi-tubi memilih kabur ke lantai 1 dan bersembunyi di suatu ruangan.

8) World's Nightmare (8

22.43.21, Hetalia Gakuen, _art room_ lantai 1

"Semoga gue aman di sini..." bisik Gilbert sambil berdoa, bersembunyi di _art room_ lantai satu

Drap drap

Suara langkah kaki yang terdengar cukup keras membuat Gilbert agak takut dan terkejut. Apalagi setelah mendengar suara itu semakin dekat dan...

"Hei," suara pelan perempuan mengagetkan Gilbert, Gilbert berteriak agak keras melihat Chi yang tiba-tiba ada di belakangnya, "GWAAAA!"

"WOI, INI GUE!" Chi bales berteriak sambil menutup mulut Gilbert, "Diamlah, nanti Ivan akan menemukan kita," Chi berbisik pelan ke Gilbert yang masih gemeter

"Ngomong-ngomong... Chi, sedang apa kau di sini? Nguntit ke AWESOME-an gue ya? Kesesese~" GEPLAK! Gilbert ditampar.

"Diem! Atau gue kasih lo ke Ivan!" ujar Chi mengancam, Gilbert langsung diam dan duduk manis.

"Gue tadi lupa nutup pintu UKS, makanya gue ke sini. Tau-tau Ivan nyerang gue," katanya sambil tersenyum.

Kelegaan Gilbert tidak bertahan lama setelah dia melihat Chi menyembunyikan sebuah kapak di belakang tubuhnya.

"Chi, ap.. apa.. itu? Nggak awesome banget," kata Gilbert gemeter sambil nunjuk kapak di belakang Chi.

"..." Senyum misterius langsung muncul di bibir Chi, beserta matanya yang langsung terasa 'kosong'.

CRASH!

"Urgh!" Gilbert memegang perutnya yang sedikit tertebas kapak yang diayunkan Chi.

"Ehe.. ehehe.. ehehehe... AHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHA!" Chi langsung mengayunkan kapaknya bertubi-tubi ke tubuh Gilbert sambil tertawa menyeramkan. Gilbert yang merasa tak aman, berlari menuju pintu di keluar di tengah koridor lantai 1.

"JANGAN LARI KAU!" Chi berteriak seraya mengejar Gilbert yang berlari meninggalkannya.

'PINTU KELUARRRR!' pikir Gilbert sambil lari dari kejaran 'psycho cantik' alias Chi.

"Sialan! Tidak terbuka! Pintu nggak AWESOME!" Gilbert yang panik langsung mendobrak pintu keluar. Namun usahanya sia-sia.

Tiba-tiba, kaki Gilbert ditarik oleh Ivan, membuatnya jatuh tersungkur. Gilbert berusaha melawan, dia menendang tangan Ivan, namun Ivan tidak merasa kesakitan dan terus menarik Gilbert dengan mudahnya ke _art room_.

Gilbert berusaha bertahan dengan memegang lantai dengan kuku-kukunya, namun Ivan masih menariknya dengan mudah. Gilbert mulai mengeluarkan air mata, berharap ada kejadian yang membuatnya selamat dan bertemu dengan adiknya yang pasti mengkhawatirkan dirinya di rumah saat ini.

CRASH!

Selanjutnya Gilbert hanya melihat pipa Ivan yang menuju mata kirinya.

8) World's Nightmare (8

"Huuf," Ivan menghela napas setelah menusuk mata kiri Gilbert dengan pipanya, "Pinjam pisau," pintanya ke Chi yang memperhatikan dan memotret tubuh Gilbert yang tidak berdaya. Chi mengangguk dan memberi pisau tajam ke Ivan.

Ivan mulai mencongkel kedua mata Gilbert dan membuka bagian perut Gilbert, mengoyak-ngoyak usus dan lambung Gilbert dengan tangannya sendiri. Chi tertawa sambil terus memotret pekerjaan Ivan.

Bagian dada Gilbert dilubangi, menampakkan jantung merah yang segar dan berhenti berdetak, hanya saja Ivan tidak mengambilnya. Lalu, Ivan memotong bagian tengkorak Gilbert, memotong otaknya, mengambilnya, dan melemparkannya ke Chi. Chi yang berhasil menangkapnya tersenyum, dan menginjak otak Gilbert sampai hancur.

Akhirnya Chi ikut memotong-motong bagian tubuh Gilbert, sambil tertawa. Chi memotong lidah Gilbert dan merobek bagian mulutnya sampai hampir ke bagian telinga. Lalu dia menyayat leher Gilbert sedikit, memperlihatkan cairan merah segar dan menggoda Chi untuk menjilatnya.

Terakhir, Ivan memotong tangan Gilbert dan menggantungnya terbalik, layaknya lukisan _**The Hanged Man**_[1]. Chi tertawa senang, menjilati darah yang keluar dari tubuh Gilbert dengan sangat bernafsu. Ivan hanya duduk melihatnya sambil tersenyum senang.

"Akhirnya, selangkah lagi... dan dendamku akan terbalas..." ujar Chi tertawa dan memotong bola mata Gilbert yang sudah dicongkel.

8) World's Nightmare (8

08.43.16, Hetalia Gakuen, _art room_

Hetalia Gakuen kembali dikejutkan oleh seorang mayat pria tergantung di ruang kesenian dengan kekerasan tingkat parah. Bola mata dan lidahnya hilang, bagian dadanya dibiarkan terbuka, sehingga jantungnya terlihat jelas. Usus dan lambungnya terkoyak-koyak, sedangkan lehernya tertebas sehingga hampir putus. Begitu juga dengan mulutnya yang sobek sampai hampir mendekati kupingnya, membuatnya terlihat sangat mengenaskan.

Mayat pria itu dikenali sebagai Gilbert Beilschdmit, kakak dari Ludwig Beilschdmit. Murid asal Jerman.

Yang menemukannya pertama kali adalah Elizaveta Herdevary, murid asal Hongaria, yang datang paling awal dan mencium bau menyengat yang berada di ruang kesenian. Elizaveta mengaku syok dan menangis saat menemukan mayat Gilbert tergantung dalam keadaan mengenaskan.

Sedangkan 2 polisi yang berjaga, tewas tertembak tepat di kedua bola matanya.

Yang paling membuat polisi dan murid-murid heran sekaligus terkejut adalah tulisan di sebuah kertas lukisan yang bertuliskan :

_**'Art of Vengeance - by United Nightmare'**_

~ To the next Chapter~

* * *

[1] The Hanged Man : lukisan/gambar kartu tarot yang menggambarkan pria/wanita yang tergantung terbalik. kadang lukisan Hanged Man juga disertai tumpukan korban/darah yang menggenang di bawah kepala korbannya

* * *

A/N:

#now playing : Hana no Saku Basho - Asami Imai, Corpse Party : Book of Shadows opening

Halo~! Kembali lagi bersama saya, HARUKA! #tebardarah

Maaf kalau jelek, author lagi bingung m(_ _)m

Oh iya, request Mokakoshi-san akan ditampilkan di chapter depan oleh frau Ry-chan~! Karena saya kurang bisa buat romance... #pundung

Maaf juga kalau cerita dan gorenya kacau... author lagi stress m(_ _)m

Oh iya, kami menambahkan data victim dari korban sebelumya~ namun karena author kurang jago bahasa inggris jadi jelek m(_ _)m

Sampai jumpa di chapter depan bersama frau Ry-chan!

Sign,

Darkness Maiden (Haruka Mifune)

* * *

OMAKE :

09.12.32, Luz House, Luz bedroom

"Hebat! hebat! hebat! hebat! hebatttt!" Belle tak henti-hentinya berteriak 'hebat' saat melihat foto dan video yang ditunjukkan Chi lewat hpnya, melihat otak Gilbert yang diinjak sampai hancur oleh Chi.

"Ahahahahahahahaha!" Luz juga ikut tertawa melihat foto saat Ivan meremas bola mata Gilbert sampai hancur.

Senangnya hati Luz dan Belle melihat Chi membawa oleh-oleh untuk mereka, **tangan Gilbert **

Feliciano dan Antonio yang kebetulan di sana, hanya diam membisu. Ivan tidak peduli dan terus membersihkan pipanya dari cairan marah lengket yang melekat di sana.

Sedangkan Chi hanya tersenyum hambar. Tinggal beberapa langkah, dan dendamnya akan terbalas. Namun, kata-kata itu terkadang selalu melintas di pikirannya setelah dia membunuh korbannya...

**Apakah aku sudah melakukan hal yang benar?**

**Cooming Soon...  
**

**-Chapter ? : Regret-  
**


	5. Chapter 5

Yang kemudian membuat lelaki berambut _blonde_ sebahu itu memijat keningnya berulang kali adalah keadaan pagi di tempatnya menuntut ilmu selama ini. Harusnya ia sudah terbiasa dengan hal-hal semacam ini—terlebih lagi selama beberapa bulan belakangan ini,kasus pembunuhan dengan mayat yang tubuhnya terkoyak seperti bangkai binatang. Ya, harusnya ia sudah terbiasa. Namun nyatanya berbeda dari kasus sebelumnya, kasus yang satu ini membuatnya tak habis pikir—

—kenapa harus sahabatnya yang menjadi korban?

Perlahan, suasana tempat kejadian perkara itu sepi. Satu per satu pengunjung—ah, maksudku, penonton yang sebelumnya memadati tempat itu untuk sekedar membuktikan desas-desus kematian seorang Gilbert Weilschdmit, atau bahkan mengambil gambar mayat itu sebelum akhirnya mengirimkan gambar itu ke sebuah surat kabar dan mendapatkan uang karenanya.

Namun lelaki _blonde_ dengan jenggot tipis itu masih tidak berkutik dari tempatnya berdiri semula. Sedikit mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum samar—ia berjongkok dan menempelkan jari telunjuk tangan kanannya di darah sahabatnya yang kini tengah tertidur lelap dalam keabadian yang menyiksanya.

"Aku bersumpah kepadamu, Gil," ujarnya seraya menatap darah di jarinya itu. "Aku akan mengungkap siapa sebenarnya orang dibalik pembunuhan ini."

...

HetaGakuen: World's Nightmare

Hetalia – Axis Power © Hidekazu Himaruya

HetaGakuen: World's Nightmare © NightmareMaid

**Warning!**: OC—_belongs to_ NightmareMaids, OOC, _typo_(s), M _for gore_, _mixed POV_—_kinda,_ _etc_.

~ Chapter 5: Secret ~

…

"Francis Bonnefoy?" suara seorang gadis yang berhasil membuyarkan perhatiannya pada darah itu. Ia menolehkan kepalanya, kemudian tersenyum kepada gadis beriris _sapphire_ yang memanggil namanya tadi.

"Belle Julians, tumben sekali kau ada di koridor sekolah," ujarnya seraya berdiri. "Biasanya kau menghilang entah kemana setelah bel istirahat berbunyi."

Belle terkekeh, "Memangnya sekarang sudah istirahat, ya? Aku rasa jam pelajaran pertama, baru saja berbunyi," ujarnya seraya berjalan meninggalkan Francis. "Oh ya—aku turut berduka cita atas kematian sahabatmu."

Francis hanya bisa tersenyum. Jika Belle melihatnya, senyuman itu mengartikan sebuah rasa terima kasih atas kata-kata yang dilontarkan oleh Belle sebelumnya. Kemudian ia berbisik, "Aku bersumpah padanya—akan mengungkap siapa sebenarnya dalang dibalik pembunuhan ini."

Langkah kaki itu terhenti. Kemudian dengan kedua mata yang sedikit terbelalak—ia menolehkan kepalanya.

…

"Apa kau tahu, jam berapa sekarang? Tidak bisakah kau memanggilku saat jam pelajaran siang tadi berlangsung?" sesosok lelaki berambut cokelat dengan kedua iris _hazel_ yang kehilangan cahayanya itu, muncul dari balik pohon-pohon taman yang minim dengan penerangan itu. Sebenarnya, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 7.30 malam, ketika lelaki itu bertemu dengan sang gadis. Dengan sedikit menggerutu, ia mempercepat langkah kakinya untuk menemui gadis berambut cokelat tua yang kini tengah bersandar pada sebuah tiang lampu taman yang menyala.

Gadis itu menolehkan kepalanya, kemudian tersenyum,"Maaf. Tadi siang aku—" segera ia menghentikan kalimatnya ketika melihat tatapan lelaki itu, yang seolah mengatakan; cepatlah, aku masih punya banyak urusan selain harus mematuhi segala perintahmu.

"Kau mungkin membenciku karena tidak mematuhi apa yang matamu katakan melalui tatapan itu," ujarnya seraya mengubah posisi berdirinya. Menghadap ke arah lelaki bermarga Vargas tersebut. "Ini semua demi kemananmu dan _kita_."

Ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Mulai tertarik dengan pembicaraan dengan sang _master_ di malam ini.

"Garis besarnya saja—aku ingin kau membantuku dalam permainan rahasia mereka,"ujarnya. "Yang nantinya permainan itu akan membawa mereka kepada kematian." ia tertawa. Bukan tertawa yang penuh kesenangan maupun kemenangan. Namun lebih terdengar seperti sebuah tawa penuh frustasi. Apa yang menimpanya siang ini membuatnya bingung, takut—frustasi.

Kemudian tawa itu terhenti. Ia mulai menitikkan air mata ketika lelaki beriris _hazel _itu memeluknya, berusaha untuk menenangkannya. Sebelum akhirnya berbisik—ceritakan padaku.

…

Kau tahu—Francis Bonnefoy, 'kan?

Ya.

Pagi tadi, ketika aku bertemu dengannya di koridor sekolah, tidak sengaja aku mendengar bisikannya. "Aku bersumpah padanya—akan mengungkap siapa sebenarnya dalang dibalik pembunuhan ini." begitu katanya.

Aku langsung menelan ludahku—dan tanpa berpikir panjang langsung ikut dengannya dengan dalih ingin membantunya mewujudkan sumpahnya. Padahal—aku ikut bersamanya karena aku takut, ia berhasil mengungkap permainan kita. Dan akhirnya kita—maksudku, Luz dan Chi, akan mendapatkan masalah yang besar. Aku tidak peduli dengan _ending_ untuk diriku. Aku ingin melindungi mereka—dan kau.

—lalu?

Siang tadi, tepat saat bel istirahat berbunyi, Francis membawaku ke sebuah gudang di belakang gedung sekolah. Di sana, sudah dua orang yang menunggu kami. Salah satu dari mereka adalah seorang siswa senior asal Skotlandia—Christopher Scott Kirkland, jika aku tidak salah. Kemudian satunya lagi, adalah seorang siswi asal Indonesia, Kirana Kusnapaharani.

Francis memperkenalkan mereka padaku sebelum akhirnya kami memulai pembicaraan di dalam gudang itu.

Di dalam, Francis menunjukkan beberapa buah foto yang ia ambil dari kasus pembunuhan sebelumnya. Dan mulai mengaitkannya satu sama lain.

Ia—menyebutkan namamu ketika ia mengkaitkan hubungan antara korban pertama dan kedua—Lovino Vargas dan Maria Henriques.

Ng?

Balas dendam katanya. Aku tidak menepis kalimatnya, karena takut ia malah curiga aku tahu kalau kau memang pembunuh sebenarnya dari Maria Henriques. Aku—ingin melindungimu, Feli, sungguh.

—lanjutkan.

Francis juga sempat menyebutkan nama Chi Monroe karena jejak kapak yang terlihat di lantai sekitar mayat Gilbert.

Begitu. Jadi, aku harus apa kali ini?

Hm, tugasmu sangatlah muda, Feliciano Vargas. Tolong pancing mereka untuk menemuiku di gudang, tempat kami bertemu tadi siang, esok malam. Aku ingin mengakhiri permainan rahasia mereka dengan kedua tanganku sendiri. Bertindak sebagai seorang _traitor_, bukankah itu keren, hm?

Terserah saja.

Setelah itu—kau boleh membersihkan sisanya. Kau mau, 'kan, membantuku? Aku akan memberikan _pasta_ dengan saus tomat kesukaanmu seperti biasa.

Hm. Terserah.

Tapi ingat—rencana ini adalah _rahasia_ kita berdua. Jangan sampai ada orang lain yang tahu, termasuk Luz dan Chi. Aku tidak mau mereka khawatir—karena aku terlampau mencintai mereka.

Kemudian lampu taman tempat mereka bertemu itu pun padam. Semilir angin malam yang berhembus perlahan, menghapus sosok mereka berdua.

…

Keesokan paginya, suasana HetaGakuen kembali ramai. Bukan ramai karena ada kasus—hanya keramaian normal sebuah sekolah dimana para siswa dan siswinya berlalu lalang di sekitar gedung tersebut.

"Selamat pagi, Christopher," ujar seorang gadis dengan nada yang sedikit keras. Ia melambaikan tangannya kepada lelaki berambut merah yang tengah menolehkan kepalanya ke arah gadis itu seraya menghisap sebatang rokok. "Kebiasaan. Kau tidak takut dimarahi guru, ya?"

"Tidak," balas lelaki berambut merah itu, Christopher—atau yang biasa disapa Chris, seraya menghisap rokoknya untuk yang terakhir kalinya sebelum akhirnya membuangnya ke tanah dan menginjaknya. Ia pun menghembuskan asap rokok itu sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan perkataannya. "Kau—apa kau yakin ingin tetap ikut dalam penyelidikan mengenai kasus ini?"

Dengan mantap, gadis ayu itu, Kirana, menganggukkan kepalanya.

Sementara Chris hanya bisa menghela napasnya dengan berat, "Dengarkan aku—sebaiknya serahkan saja masalah ini kepadaku dan Francis. Kalian para gadis, diamlah dan berdoa untuk keselamatan kami."

"Eh? Maksudmu, aku dan Belle? Tapi—kenapa?"

"Karena aku merasa, penyelidikan ini sedikit berbahaya jika kalian tetap ikut dalam penyelidikan ini. Aku benar, 'kan, ve?" entah kapan sosok itu sudah berada di belakang mereka. Ia berkata seraya melemparkan sebuah senyuman bodoh yang menjadi ciri khasnya.

"Feli—bagaimana kau—"

"Maaf," ujarnya, orang yang dipanggil Feli itu seraya menundukkan kepalanya. "Kemarin secara tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan kalian ketika sedang mengejar seekor kucing yang mengambil makananku, ve. Ta-tapi aku bersumpah tidak akan membocorkan rahasia ini pada siapapun, ve!"

Baik Chris maupun Kirana menelan ludah mereka.

"Bisakah kau ikut denganku sebentar?"

Feliciano menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak. Maaf, ve~ tapi aku sedang buru-buru. Aku belum megerjakan PR untuk hari ini, ve. Sampai jumpa~" Feliciano mulai melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Sebenarnya—sejauh mana ia mendengar semua percakapan ki—"

"Ah iya, Chris, kalau kau ingin berbicara denganku, sepulang sekolah, temui aku di gudang kemarin ya? Aku masih ingin mencari kucing itu, ve~" ia melambaikan tangannya dan perlahan mulai menghilang dari pandangan Chris dan Kirana.

"Aku harap—dia tidak tahu, jika kita sempat menyebut namanya sebagai salah seorang tersangka," ujar Kirana dengan nada khawatir. Khawatir bahwa perkataan itu menyakiti perasaan Feliciano.

Namun dengan santai Chris menanggapi pernyataan Kirana, "Ia terlalu bodoh untuk mengerti kenapa kita menyebut namanya saat membahas kasus itu." kemudian mengambil sebatang rokok lagi dari dalam saku celananya. Setelah menyalakannya, ia pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya seraya memberikan kode kepada Kirana untuk mengikutinya.

Kirana tidak mau bertanya terlalu banyak mengenai kemana Chris akan membawanya pergi. Ia langsung mengikuti lelaki yang _notabene_ adalah kekasihnya itu, tanpa menyadari sepasang _emerald_ yang sedari tadi menatap kesal ke arah mereka.

…

Kembali sang mentari bersiap untuk beristirahat di ufuk barat. Tergeser oleh perputaran waktu yang berputar semakin gila. Dan disinilah sepasang kekasih itu berdiri. Chris dan Kirana. Bersama dengan Feliciano Vargas yang sibuk bermain dengan seekor kucing yang katanya mengambil makanannya.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan, ve?" Feliciano tidak mengalihkan pandangannya sedikit pun dari kucing itu.

"Bukan masalah yang penting, memang, tapi—jawab aku. Sejauh mana kau mendengar pembicaraan kami?"

Angin sore bertiup sedikit kencang. Datang dan pergi begitu saja seraya mengubah atmosfir diantara mereka bertiga.

"Tenang," jawab Feliciano singkat. "Aku hanya mendengar bagian dimana kalian akan menyelidiki kasus pembunuhan yang belakangan ini terjadi, dimulai dari pengumpulan fakta di lokasi mayat ditemukan. Setelah itu aku tidak mendengar apapun lagi, ve~"

Chris menghela napasnya, lega. Justru sebaliknya, wajah Kirana bertambah pucat. Perasaannya semakin kacau ketika mendengar jawaban Feliciano. Sampai tak sengaja ia berkata,"Be-benarkah itu? A-apa kau yakin kau tidak mendengar kami yang menyebutkan namamu sebagai terduga tersangka pembunuhan di sekolah i—" Kirana segera menutupi mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"_Cih_! Ma-maaf, Feli! Ka-kami tidak bermaksud begitu! Hanya saja—" belum sempat Chris menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Feliciano sudah keburu berdiri dan membiarkan kucing yang sebelumnya bermain dengannya itu pergi.

Ia merogoh saku bagian dalam almamater HetaGakuen. Setelah mendapatkan sebuah benda dari dalam saku itu, ia segera membalikkan badannya dan tersenyum—atau mungkin lebih tepatnya menyeringai—seraya menatap sepasang kekasih yang kini berdiri di depannya.

"Apa boleh buat—karena kalian sudah mengetahuinya, walaupun itu hanya sebuah tebakan—ayo kita akhiri permainan rahasia yang kalian buat," ujar Feliciano seraya menjilat ujung dari benda yang ada di dalam sakunya tadi. Benda itu tidaklah lebih dari sebuah pisau kecil dengan ujung yang bisa dibilang sangat tajam. Saking tajamnya, Feliciano melukai lidahnya sendiri ketika menjilat ujung pisau itu. "Jadi, siapa yang mau bermain denganku duluan? Ah—bodohnya aku, ve, aku lupa kalau _master-_ku hanya menyuruhku untuk membawa kalian, bukan untuk menghabisi kalian." Chris berdiri di depan Kirana. Berusaha menjadi tameng untuk melindungi gadis itu.

"Jangan berlagak jadi pahlawan, Chris. Kau itu bodoh atau apa, huh? Gadis itu tidak akan selamat walaupun kau melindunginya. Kalian akan mati di tangan _master-_ku."

Chris mendecih. Kedua iris _emerald_-nya berusaha mencari celah agar ia bisa membawa Kirana kabur dari psikopat yang masih asyik menodai pisau kecil itu dengan darahnya sendiri.

Belum sempat ia menemukan celah bahkan yang kecil sekalipun—Feliciano sudah keburu berdiri di depannya dan memukul keras tengkuknya dengan bagian bawah pisau kecil itu. Hal itu membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan sebelum akhirnya kehilangan kesadarannya.

Dengan sedikit pergerakan, Feliciano melumpuhkan Kirana dan sedikit melukai pipi gadis manis itu. Ia menjambak rambut hitam yang terkuncir itu dan menariknya dengan kasar. Sebenarnya—untuk ukuran seorang gadis impian, kau itu sempurna, Kirana. Namun sayang sekali, semenjak kematian _fratello_, aku kehilangan rasa ketertarikan terhadap apapun kecuali darah. Jadi yah—maukah kau menyampaikan salamku untuk _fratello_, ve?" Feliciano tersenyum manis. Ia mulai menyeret Kirana tanpa melepaskan cengkeramannya dari rambut hitam gadis itu. Sementara tangan satunya juga menyeret tubuh Chris setelah ia meletakkan pisau kecil tadi ke tempatnya semula. Tidak butuh waktu yang lama, baik Kirana maupun Chris sudah sampai di dalam gudang tempat pertemuan kemarin.

…

Bulan bersinar cukup terang malam ini. Ya, cukup terang, sehingga cahayanya mampu menyinari bagian dalam gudang berdebu itu. Tentunya melalui celah-celah yang terdapat di dalam gudang itu. Sesekali pantulan cahaya bulan itu terlihat indah—sekaligus menakutkan disaat yang bersamaan.

Perlahan tapi pasti pintu tua berwarna cokelat gelap gudang itu terbuka. Suara gesekan antara engsel pintu itu menambahkan kengerian suasana ruangan itu.

"Maaf—aku terlambat," ujar seseorang yang kemudian kembali menutup pintu ruangan itu sebelum akhirnya berjalan mendekati Chris dan Kirana yang kini terikat kedua tangan dan kakinya. "_Obrigada_, Feli. Kau memang benar-benar bisa diandalkan. Setelah aku selesai dengan kedua orang ini, aku akan segera membuatkan _pasta_ untukmu."

"Si-siapa—"

"Kau yakin tidak mengenalku, Chris? Aku salah satu orang yang kemarin ikut dalam permainan rahasia Francis." gadis itu kini berdiri tepat di depan mereka. Cahaya bulan yang sedari mengintip dari balik celah-celah itu membuat Chris menyadari siapa sosok gadis itu sebenarnya.

"Kau—harusnya aku tahu dari awal kalau kau juga ada sangkut pautnya dengan ini semua! Kau komplotannya Luz Bianca dan Chi Monroe, 'kan?!"

Belle tertawa, "Tepat sekali. Luz dan Chi adalah sahabat baikku. Kami memang terlibat dalam kasus ini walaupun jarang sekali mengeksekusi korban."

"B-Belle, kumohon! Lepaskan kami! Kami berjanji tidak akan memberitahukan rahasiamu mengenai semua ini!" teriak Kirana seraya menangis. Sepertinya kini ia yang adalah orang yang paling frustasi diantara mereka semua.

"Kalian memang tidak akan membocorkan rahasiaku. Tapi bagaimana dengan kedua sahabatku itu? Bagaimana dengan Feliciano? Apa jaminan yang akan kalian berikan jika aku mempercayai kalian? TIDAK ADA!" Belle berjalan mendekati sebuah meja dimana di atas meja itu terdapat sebuah pecahan kaca dengan ujung yang tajam. Sepertinya, kaca itu adalah bagian dari kaca salah satu jendela di gudang tua itu yang sudah lama pecah.

Belle kembali ke hadapan Chris dan Kirana yang kini sedang sibuk berdoa dalam hati akan keajaiban yang akan menyelamatkan mereka dari semua ini.

"Ah—Feli, kau lihat cahaya bulan yang menyinari mereka berdua? Bagus, bukan?"

Feliciano menganggukkan kepalanya. Menyetujui pernyataan sekaligus pertanyaan yang terlontar dari mulut sang _master_.

"Tapi menurutku—akan lebih indah lagi apabila indahnya cahaya bulan ini berwarna merah. Ya—kau pasti tahu maksudku," ujarnya seraya tersenyum dan menelusuri setiap lekukan kaca itu dengan jari jemarinya. "Jadi—siapa duluan yang ingin membantuku mengubah cahaya bulan di sekitar kalian menjadi warna merah?"

"BELLE! Kau sudah gi—!" Belle tidak ingin mendengar perkataan apapun lagi dari dalam mulut Chris. Sambil membisikkan kata _berisik_, ia menancapkan kaca tadi ke dalam mulut Chris dan menariknya dengan paksa. Menimbulkan luka yang cukup parah diiringi oleh tetesan darah yang mula menetes tak terkendali itu.

"Berisik! Tahukah kau aku sangat membenci orang yang berisik, huh?!" ia kembali menancapkan pecahan kaca itu ke dalam mulut Chris dan berusaha mendorongnya lebih dalam agar bisa memutus pita suara Chris.

Sementara Kirana hanya bisa menjerit ketakutan melihat sang kekasih berlumuran darah tanpa bisa melakukan perlawanan apapun.

"Sial, sial! Ini masih kurang dalam! Hei, kau, buka mulutmu lebih lebar!" Belle berkata dengan sedikit membentak dan menginjak dengan keras bagian perut Chris sehingga membuat pemuda itu memuntahkan darah yang lebih banyak. Bahkan sebagian kecil dari darah tersebut berhasil mengenai seragam yang masih dikenakan oleh Belle.

Hembusan napas Chris semakin tidak teratur. Rasa sakit yang ia rasakan terlalu menyiksa sampai-sampai ingin berteriak saja rasanya tak mampu. Oh, lupakah kau Chris? Bagian dalam mulutmu sudah dihancurkan olehnya dengan kaca dingin tak berperasaan itu. Dan yang hanya bisa kau lakukan kini adalah menatap wanita itu dengan memelas. Berharap ada sedikit hatinya untukmu. Untuk mengakhiri segala siksa yang kau terima.

"Aku benci dengan tatapan itu," ujarnya singkat seraya mencabut paksa kaca itu dari dalam mulut lelaki Skotlandia itu dengan paksa untuk yang kedua kalinya. Ia menatap iris _emerald_ yang semakin kehilangan cahayanya. "Ah—mata yang benar-benar indah. Akan kujadikan hadiah untuk Frau Chi~" tanpa berkata apapun lagi kecuali tersenyum senang, Belle merusak iris indah milik Chris dengan kaca di tangannya. Ia mengoyak bagian mata lelaki itu hingga nyaris terpisah bola mata itu dari tempatnya berada semula.

Chris yang sudah tidak mampu bertahan dari rasa sakit itu akhirnya menghembuskan napas terakhirnya.

"Lemah—padahal baru sebentar aku bermain denganmu," ujar Belle sedikit kecewa. Ia merobek paksa kemeja yang dikenakan Chris dan mulai mengelus bagian dada lelaki itu. "Maaf ya, Kirana, aku lancang menyentuh dada kekasihmu. Hanya saja, aku tertarik untuk menunjukkan sesuatu kepadamu." Belle tersenyum ramah sebelum akhirnya kembali menggunakan pecahan kaca tadi untuk membuat sebuah luka sayat di bagian dada. Sekali, dua kali, berulang kali hingga akhirnya sayatan itu semakin lebar dan memperlihatkan bagian dalam dari tubuh tak bernyawa milik Chris.

"Nah, ini dia." Salah satu telapak tangannya mencengkeram sebuah benda yang masih hangat namun sudah tak berdetak. Kemudian ia mencabutnya dengan paksa dan mulai mengeluskan benda itu ke pipinya seraya tersenyum dengan tatapan kosong.

Sedetik kemudian ia melemparkan benda itu—jantung milik Chris—kepada Kirana yang diiringi oleh jerit ngeri yang terlontar dari mulut gadis berparas ayu itu.

"Sekarang giliranmu—" Belle membiarkan tubuh tak bernyawa Chris yang masih berlumuran darah, dan mulai melangkah mendekati Kirana. "—adakah pesan terakhir yang ingin kau sampaikan sebelum kucabut paksa nyawamu?"

Kirana berusaha menyusun sebuah kalimat dalam benaknya dan mengucapkannya dengan mantap agar Belle mempercayainya dan mengampuni jiwanya.

"Ku-kumohon—aku bersumpah tidak akan membocorkan rahasia kalian! Rahasiamu, Luz, Chi, Feliciano, dan lainnya! Kumohon beri aku kesempatan!" air mata mulai mengalir deras membasahi pipi gadis itu.

Belle kembali menarik kedua sudut bibirnya untuk tersenyum. Ia menatap lembut gadis itu seolah memberi harapan bahwa ia mempercayai perkataan gadis keturunan Indonesia itu.

"Kau pikir aku sebodoh itu ya—? Sudah kubilang, 'kan, tadi—AKU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MEMPERCAYAI SEMUA UCAPAN KALIAN!" Belle yang semakin kehilangan akal sehatnya langsung menancapkan kaca yang sama yang ia gunakan sebelumnya untuk menghabisi nyawa Chris, ke bagian dada Kirana. Ia memaksanya untuk masuk lebih dalam, lebih dalam lagi hingga menembus jantung gadis itu.

"KALIAN HANYA INGIN MEMISAHKAN KAMI—AKU, BIANCA, DAN CHI!" kedua tangannya semakin gencar mendorong kaca itu agar menembus jantung Kirana. Perlawanan yang diberikan gadis Indonesia itu sama sekali tidak ia hiraukan. Ia hanya sibuk—dan kalut—dengan kaca itu. Jantung itu harus berhenti berdetak sekarang!

Saking kerasnya tekanan yang diberikan oleh kedua tangan Belle—terdengar suara pecahan beling dari dalam tubuh Kirana. Singkatnya—pecahan kaca itu mulai rapuh hingga akhirnya hancur sebagian di dalam tubuh Kirana.

"He-henti—"

"AKU TIDAK PEDULI DENGAN AKHIR YANG AKAN AKU TERIMA NANTI! ASALKAN LUZ DAN CHI TIDAK MENDAPATKAN MASALAH BESAR KARENA MULUT KOTOR KALIAN YANG MEMBOCORKAN RAHASIA KAMI! JANJIMU PASTI PALSU!"

Belle langsung mencabut kaca yang sebagiannya sudah pecah itu dari dalam dada Kirana. Ia mencengkram dengan kasar kedua pipi Kirana dengan tangannya yang kosong. Sementara tangan yang satunya menempelkan ujung runcing kaca itu di bibir Kirana.

"Nah, aku baru akan percaya padamu—kalau mulut ini sudah tidak bisa kau gunakan untuk berbicara," ujar Belle seraya menggerakan tangan dengan kaca dalam genggamannya itu untuk merobek mulut Kirana. Merobeknya hingga tak berbentuk—membiarkan cipratan darah yang indah itu menempel di tubuhnya, wajahnya, dan menyisakan, ah—bau yang indah. Bau darah yang sangat ia rindukan.

Sementar di sisi lain, Feliciano hanya bisa terdiam tanpa ekspresi. Iris _hazel_ sibuk menonton dan merekam semua pekerjaan yang tengah dilakukan oleh _master-_nya itu. Sebenarnya dalam lubuk hatinya—ia ingin bergabung dalam permainan yang sering disebut permainan rahasia oleh _master-_nya. Ah, sudahlah—setidaknya masih ada darah untuk dimainkannya dari kedua mayat sepasang yang merupakan kekasih itu.

Sampai secara tidak sengaja ia mendengar suara langkah kaki dari luar gudang itu.

"Berhentilah sebentar," ujar Feliciano seraya berjalan perlahan mendekati pintu masuk gudang itu. "Peserta terakhir permainanmu sudah datang."

Belle terkekeh, "Itu bagianmu. Aku sudah cukup puas menghabisi mereka," balas Belle yang saat ini tengah sibuk kedua usus yang baru saja ia ambil dari masing-masing tubuh mayat tersebut. "Tapi berjanjilah padaku bahwa—"

Pintu gudang itu terbuka sebelum sempat Belle menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Terlihat sesosok lelaki berambut _blonde_ sebahu yang sedang menatap ke arah gadis yang di tangannya terdapat dua untai usus manusia, dengan mata terbelalak.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan—?"

Belle tersenyum sebelum akhirnya menyapa lelaki bernama Francis itu. Kemudian mulai menggerakkan mulutnya, menjelaskan apa yang tengah ia lakukan dengan kedua usus manusia itu. Singkatnya—ia ingin menyatukan kedua kekasih itu—namun ia tidak mempunyai benang merah untuk mengikat mereka. Itulah mengapa ia menggunakan usus mereka yang diikat menjadi satu.

Kemudian mulutnya kembali memberi kode kepada Feliciano untuk mengakhiri permainan rahasia milik mereka.

"Tapi berjanji lah padaku bahwa—kau akan memberikan kepala Francis kepadaku."

Yang kemudian dirasakan Francis adalah rasa sakit yang menyiksa tubuhnya tanpa ampun. Ia tidak bisa melihat ataupun merasa apapun kecuali sakit ketika tangan lembut Feliciano menyentuh tubuhnya.

…

Belle memeluk kepala Francis yang sudah terpisah dari tubuhnya. Berulang kali ia menggumamkan kalimat, kau kalah dalam permainanmu sendiri.

Sesekali ia mencium puncak kepala Francis.

"Tenanglah, aku tidak akan pernah membocorkan rahasia kita, Francis, Chris, Kirana—tapi aku juga ingin kalian berjanji padaku untuk tidak membocorkan rahasiaku, Luz, dan Chi." Belle tersenyum sambil terus memeluk kepala Francis. Sementara Feliciano masih saja sibuk dengan organ-organ dalam milik Francis. Seperti anak kecil yang baru saja mendapatkan mainan dari orang tuanya.

_It's a secret—right?_

**_._**

.. To be continued ..

* * *

A/N: Huaaaa~! Maafkan kebiadaban saya yang terlalu lama membiarkan cerita ini berdebu. _Hontou ni gomenasai_, _minna-sama_, nenek, juga tante. ;w; akhirnya saya bebas dari ikatan segala jenis uji dan sidang yang sempat membelenggu (?) saya beberapa minggu yang lalu. #nyungsep

Ah ya, saya juga minta maaf jika rasanya ada yang berbeda dari _style_ menulis saya. Maklum—saya juga baru sembuh dari WB. #nyengir saya juga minta maaf atas kesalahan penulisan, dan lain sebagainya di _chapter_ kali ini. Tapi jauh dari lubuk hati saya yang paling dalam, saya berharap, _chapter_ ini bisa menghibur kalian.

Oh ya—untuk _chapter_ depan, terutama yang saya kerjakan nanti, saya akan membahas tentang masa lalu ScottNesUK sesuai permintaan Mokakoshi-san yang belum bisa saya penuhi. Akan saya kerjakan besok jika tidak ada halangan.

Sekali lagi terima kasih kepada semua _readers_ yang sudah membaca cerita kami. Dan juga nenek Tjoo dan tante Sayaka yang masih mempercayakan saya dalam proyek ini. _I love you_, _guys_~ #pelukciumsatusatu

Sampai jumpa di _chapter_ selanjutnya besama Frau Tjoo! :D

_Sign_,

Uchiha Ry-chan


End file.
